


Ashore

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is saved by a man from the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashore

“Captain!” The door behind him bursts open, causing the young captain to startle and knock his ink bottle over with his wrist, spilling black liquid and staining his nearly finished letter to his mother written in fine script on parchment. Park Chanyeol curses and spins around in his chair, facing his first mate, Junmyeon.

“Damn it, Junmyeon!”

“My apologies, Captain, but since you are awake I have to tell you that we lost more men last night mysteriously,” the older man delivers with sincerity.

Chanyeol grumbles as he stands and cleans up the mess from the desk, wiping his ink-stained fingers on his trousers. “This better not be another siren story from the crew.”

“I'm afraid they are true! I saw a few men jump right to their deaths last night. Such beautiful music too, Captain, I just about jumped into the sea with them!” Junmyeon smiles in memory of the ethereal voices calling and singing to them.

“Sirens aren't real. All of you are just feverish from days at sea,” Chanyeol scoffs.

His crew has often been telling tales about sirens coming to sing to them at night, swimming around the boat and enchanting the men with their beautiful voices and ethereal faces. It has only been happening recently as they started looting around a specific area of the coast where many government ships and other pirates occupy the sea. Chanyeol thinks it’s all just a mad man’s story. The men had just been drowning themselves. He doesn’t believe in what he can’t see. He is usually cooped up in his quarters mapping routes and writing letters, unless some sailors have to arrest them or other pirates come to get his loot, so it’s not as if he’s tried to prove them wrong. But that’s a fault he won’t ever admit to.

“But, sir,” Junmyeon attempts to persuade him, furrowing his brows.

The pirate captain waves a hand in his mate’s direction. “Fetch me Luhan. He’ll tell me what happened in real terms,” he orders as he slips on his coat, fastening the gold buttons.

Luhan is the quartermaster of the ship. Though not very commanding, he was elected by the crew and served as a rock for the ship, basically taking care of things Chanyeol didn’t feel like handling - which was basically everything but battles and riches. If there’s anyone who agrees with the ridiculousness of siren stories, it’s Luhan. He’s just as much of a realist as Chanyeol is.

“That’s the thing, Captain,” Junmyeon frowns, “Luhan jumped over last night with the others. That’s also what I came to tell you.”

The news comes as a shock to Chanyeol, whose hands pause on the buttons of his coat. It makes no sense that someone as level-headed as Luhan would jump to his own death, especially someone who was in agreement with Chanyeol about how unbelievable the existence of sirens is. It also grips over his heart painfully. Luhan was an important member of the crew, someone they all adored. It’s no guess that the ship will be in mourning for a few days before a new quartermaster can be chosen. Chanyeol will have to take over authority for a bit in the meantime.

With a sigh, he grabs his hat, pushing past Junmyeon to open the door out of his captain’s quarters. “I’ll go find Minseok and ask him to navigate us toward the nearest coast. I suppose it’s time we looted another town anyways.”

Junmyeon’s shoulders sag in defeat, knowing Chanyeol is still sticking to his previous disbeliefs. Nonetheless, he follows his captain out towards the deck where the sky is clear and the sun is shining. It’s a beautiful day for sailing, and the waves are as gentle as the breeze.

 _The Phoenix_ is regarded as one of the toughest and wealthiest pirate ships gracing the sea. Originating down South, the ship has only recently took a turn for the North, catching the government unprepared and allowing them to flourish. Chanyeol is young, but he has already gained a bounty of success and admirers, especially residing in his crew, who love the sea just as much as he does. Many opposing pirate ships have fallen at his hand or know to stray from the ship with a fierce phoenix with sharp talons as its figurehead.

Chanyeol is greeted by his crew enthusiastically and with respect as they are all busied with their various tasks. He's glad to see that they aren't hit too hard by Luhan's absence. Things seem to be running fine without his leadership on deck. There is no humming or singing, however, something that Luhan would lead the whole crew into to keep their spirits high at sea.

He finds Minseok, the sailing master, at the wheel of the ship, talking animatedly with Yifan, the boatswain. Chanyeol guesses they are arguing about which direction to head, as usual. Yifan always wants to put in his two cents, even if Minseok is the navigator and Yifan is only responsible for the sails and other ship devices. Walking over, he is not at all surprised at the sudden weight on his shoulder as Fei, his gold-crested phoenix, settles on her usual perch. She is only twenty years old, a baby for her rare species, and isn't very big. Chanyeol pets the plumage on her neck with a finger as he stops before the arguing men, clearing his throat.

“Captain!” Both men stand straight up at his presence.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes before addressing Minseok.

“Navigate us towards the nearest coast or port city. Let the men clear their minds of this madness and of Luhan’s death,” he orders.

Yifan grins that condescending gummy smile as he leans against the stand of the wheel. “You still don't believe in the sirens, Chanyeol?”

“I don't believe in what I can't see. You and the others are going insane over your feverish dreams,” the captain scoffs.

“In our defense, Chanyeol, you are never there to see them,” Minseok points out as he gazed at one of his handmade maps, glasses on his nose and compass on hand.

“Well, I've never heard these _songs_ while in my quarters either,” Chanyeol raises a brow, challenging the two to counter that claim.

“Yifan, order the men to fix the sails accordingly. We are heading eastward!” Minseok proclaims, folding up his map and tucking it beneath his vest along with his compass. Yifan nods and strolls along the decks, but not before leaning in towards Chanyeol to murmur,

“The sirens only sing to who they want to enchant, Captain.”

 

Thunder flashes and lightning cracks along the sky, illuminating the night, its angered seas, and the rocking ships. Rain pours down heavily and unforgivingly onto the men as they slip and slide, fighting along the decks of the _Icy Maiden_. Pirates alike stab and spear their enemies with their sharpened swords and daggers, throwing each other overboard and into the roaring waters as they please.

Chanyeol is busy with a gruesome battle himself. Do Kyungsoo, captain of this ship, is perfectly practiced in swordsmanship and a bit older than Chanyeol himself, though his small size is deceiving. His cold and composed features give no opening as their swords collide and clang.

Only a few days back on the sea and they run into one of Chanyeol’s greatest enemies from the South. But he never runs from a good opportunity, even in a brewing storm that has now become more like a hurricane, and his men were quick to climb over onto the _Icy Maiden_ and test their luck.

“You seem to have gained some experience,” the surprisingly deep tenor of Kyungsoo’s voice is heard over the yells of men and the roaring of the storm.

“You seem to have grown a few inches,” Chanyeol teases, earning a glare and a harder push against his blocking sword. Eventually, his strength breaks and Kyungsoo’s sword slices into his coat and shirt sleeves, causing a thin gash across his arm.

He jumps back and curses, gritting his teeth and swinging his sword towards the older man again, who meets it with a tiny smirk.

And then it begins.

The sirens come out to play.

As if the storm has no effect on them, a whole school of sirens surround Kyungsoo’s ship. Tails splash across the water and shine in the brief flash from the lightning. Chanyeol doesn't believe it, but when he glances over he can see hands, scaly tails, and faces bob in and out of the water. He can hear hums of tunes that are beautiful but muted, as if they aren't calling to him in particular. But the sound intensifies as more sirens appear, beginning to tempt and drag Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s men into the water.

Before Chanyeol knows it, he watches Kyungsoo hum along with a tune, becoming distracted to the point where his sword slides away from his grasp. The waves roar and tumble into the ship. It tips, and Chanyeol can only grab onto something and watch as Kyungsoo, enchanted by the melodies in his ears, tumbles into the sea with a blissful expression. He sees the flicker of a crimson tail and almond-shaped eyes on a handsome blond appear from beneath the depths of the water, grasping onto Kyungsoo’s lenient body. Chanyeol's holds onto the rails as he watches him sink below the surface of the waves, only the flicker of a tail before he disappears.

He starts to feel dizzy and dazed himself, holding onto the rocking ship for dear life as the melodies strengthen in his ears. Chanyeol doesn't know what to think as he watches men jump to their death and dive into the obviously dangerous sea and sirens smirk and sing as they surround the boat, dragging pirates down to the depths, one-by-one.

The captain does, however, spot Junmyeon and dashes forward to catch him before he falls overboard.

“Junmyeon, get a hold of yourself, goddammit!” He shouts over all the noise, clutching his first mate who writhes in desperation to reply to the beautiful voice calling him.

“Captain, here!” Minseok calls, and he turns his head to see the older man tying himself and others to one of the sail posts with spare rope to make sure they don't follow into the temptation. Chanyeol wastes no time in grabbing some rope himself and tying Junmyeon up, making sure he is secure.

In the midst of tying the knot, rain pelting his face, Chanyeol starts to feel himself losing grip, spots appearing in his vision as an angelic song calls to him and grips his heart. Boots sliding on the slick wood of the deck, he tries to resist the magnetic pull that makes him woozy. Gripping the railing as his last resort, Chanyeol looks up just in time to see a gigantic wave slam into the ship, tilting it at a sharp angle. The wood of the railing can't support his weight, and he suddenly tumbles over into the sea.

Salty water permeates his clothes and the harsh waves push him down further into the ocean. He can hear the sirens’ echoing calls and hands that claw and push him down further. Chanyeol gasps for air as he thrashes in the water, but bitter sea water fills his throat and lungs. He fights until he can't anymore, consciousness slipping away as the last thing he feels are hands gripping beneath his armpits and pulling him.

 

Baekhyun lets out a gasping breath as his head surfaces the water, puffing out large breaths as he struggles to drag the human towards the shore. It’s drizzling now, nothing like the downpour moments before. Eventually the water becomes too shallow for the siren’s tail, and he’s forced to pause and change into his human form. A slick black tail is replaced by two naked and pale legs, and his toes dig into the mixture of broken up shells and sand as he stands and drags the human by its arms up the shore, grunting until the water is just lapping at their feet.

Dropping the human’s arms on the ground with a huff, Baekhyun wastes no time in getting down on his knees next to the man. His slender fingers rip at the white shirt clothing the human’s chest, the weird coat and hat he was wearing long gone. Gingerly, he leans down to place his ear at the space where his heart should be, and luckily the human’s heart is still beating faintly.

Thinking nothing of his next action, Baekhyun lays a hand to the captain’s chest and bends down to press his lips against the human’s, activating a spell that evaporates the water in his lungs. Sure enough, when he pulls away, the human coughs, still unconscious, and water vapor spews from his mouth like smoke. The siren watches, interested, and admires how handsome this particular human is and how soft his lips felt. He’s intrigued Baekhyun since the siren spotted him aboard that rocking ship. He’s drowned many men from those two ships, but never has he seen this one before. He certainly wasn’t the one who called this man into the water, but Baekhyun wrenched him instantly out of Yoona and Yuri’s hands.

He is immensely curious, though he isn't sure why. Something about this human makes the two hearts in his chest flutter. Baekhyun hums as he traces the line of the captain’s lips and smooths out his eyebrows with the lightest of touches. The human’s hair is the oddest shade between red and brown, an amber-like color, and Baekhyun can see it slightly curling as it dries now that the rain has stopped and he’s out of the water. He can't even imagine what this man must look like during the day with the sun’s rays kissing him. He would very much like to see him in the light.

Which then reminds him that he can't stay for much longer. The others will soon find out he's elsewhere, or the human will wake up. Neither of those are favorable events.

Baekhyun stands up, reluctant to leave the pirate here on some random coast, and he catches something in his peripheral vision, something white peeking out of the wet sand that the water kisses with every wave. Stepping over, he picks it up to recognize it as a sand dollar’s shell. The humans fancy these tiny creatures, not many knowing that they were once fuzzy marine life and not a random pretty shell. Turning around, he looks back at the sleeping pirate before returning just once to tuck the sand dollar into the pocket of his trousers. Maybe this human will appreciate it.

 

When Chanyeol opens his eyes, he squints at the early morning sun brightening his vision harshly. He lifts a sand-dusted hand to rub at his eyelids, and that’s when he notices he’s completely wet and the morning tide is lapping up to his waist.

“Ugh! What the hell?” he scrambles and slides up the beach, sitting up. All he can remember is falling into the ocean after that terrible storm and into the arms of the sirens. How did he end up washed up on some beach and, more importantly, _alive_? Chanyeol can distinctly remember the strong grip the sirens had on him and the feeling of drowning. He couldn’t have miraculously started breathing again and have drifted towards the coast on his own.

With no other options, he stands up and starts to walk in a random direction. It’s just pure forest where he is, but he knows he’ll reach some sort of port if he walks long enough. And soon enough, he starts to recognize a few things and realizes he’s in the same little port city they stopped at some days ago after Luhan’s passing.

Luhan really was drowned to death, along with all the other men he’s lost. The sirens are real, and Chanyeol should have believed in his crew. His pride is a little wounded with the fact that he was wrong, but there’s no reason to fret over it now. At least he’s alive, but he isn’t so sure of the fate of his beautiful ship or how many of his crew survived the rough night.

Crossing the beach and up into the cobblestone roads of the city, Chanyeol makes his way towards the harbor. If anything, someone might have some information on his crew’s livelihood and whereabouts. He tries not to attract any attention, not that anyone really recognizes him when he’s only in his trousers with one boot and a torn shirt. But he never knows how clever the police are, especially considering they caused a bit of trouble the last time they were here.

He reaches the harbor with luck and is surprised as he finds his very own ship resting there. In perfect condition with a few of his men dragging supplies onboard. Relief warms his chest, and Chanyeol dashes up the ramp and onto his ship. He looks around for Junmyeon or whoever’s running the ship currently.

“Captain!” There's a shout behind him, and Chanyeol turns to see just the man carrying a barrel with a wide smile. “You're alive!”

“Somehow,” he sighs in response with a grin that is just as joyous.

Junmyeon puts down the barrel, allowing another crew member to pick it up and store it away properly. “We thought you were dead. Kyungsoo’s crew kicked the bucket. We were lucky to have regained ourselves just shortly after you fell overboard and got back on our ship here. How did you make it back, Captain?”

“That's just the thing,” Chanyeol smooths his damp bangs back. “I don't really know. I felt the sirens drowning me, and I thought I was dead, but next thing I knew I was waking up on the beach a mile or two from here with no one in sight.”

“Hmm, I’d take it as the goddess of the sea’s blessing,” Junmyeon winks, obviously not too curious about the situation as Chanyeol is. He lets out a sigh and places his hands on his hips. “About a third of our crew is gone, including Yifan. Minseok said he saw him jump over last night like you.”

“I didn’t jump. I fell,” the captain clarifies with a frown.

“Uh-huh,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Anyways, the storm also tore up our old girl here,” he pats the railing of _The Phoenix_ , “so we’ve docked here to get supplies and give ourselves a bit of rest. We were afraid we were gonna have to get a new captain too.”

“Good call. Let’s rest here for a bit, and we can sail around the coast for a bit and try and get ourselves’ a new crew,” Chanyeol speaks as he makes his way towards the door to his captain’s quarters, intending on putting on some proper clothes. Fei swoops in from somewhere and lands on his shoulder, and he’s thankful that she survived the storm as well. “Drinks and a feast will be served tonight. Tell Jongdae to get started in the kitchen.”

“Aye-aye, Captain!”

 

The sunlight hits his naked back in a hot caress, soon relieved by the swift breeze from the sea and the strong wave that occasionally crashes against the rock Baekhyun is lying on. He hums a random tune beneath his breath as his inky black tail slaps against the jagged stone. No humans ever venture out here as the rocks are much too dangerous for their soft-padded feet.

“Aw, don’t act so shy. You know you love it,” he giggles as he toys with the dark blue starfish in his hands, playing with his tube feet that feel like tiny kisses as they suction onto his fingers. It slowly tries to curl its arms in and turn itself back over and to the water, but Baekhyun lets it hydrate from the water slicking his skin.

He presses a kiss to its porous and spiny skin, feeling the sea star curl up and squeal happily from his touch. Every sea creature adores a kiss from a siren. The raven-haired man moves the sea star to suction to the skin of his shoulder, looking to his left as he hears a sound, a loud splash announcing Sehun’s arrival.  The young siren still doesn’t know how to approach silently when surfacing above the water.

“I was wondering where you went,” Sehun says as he moves up to rest on an obsidian rock beside Baekhyun. He doesn't blend in as well as the older man, considering his tail is a bright aquamarine blue with large scales that shimmer in the sun. “Everyone has been talking about how you pushed Yoona and Yuri away to take a human for yourself.”

Baekhyun looks over to see Sehun raising his eyebrows suggestively. The older siren scoffs and folds his arms before resting his head on them; the sea star slowly moves towards his shoulder blade instead.

“I'm not like Jongin, idiot,” Baekhyun replies, knowing Sehun is thinking that he's like another siren, Jongin, who's known for keeping his humans for a while to toy with them before drowning them a day or two later. He wouldn't be surprised if he finally drowned the captain he took a few days ago.

“Taemin said he saw you dragging that human off somewhere,” he points out, smirking like he's caught Baekhyun red-handed. “What did you do with him?”

The raven-haired man smiles into the crook of his elbow. “I saved him - for next time. I want to sing to him myself.”

It's a lie. He has no ideas of killing that captain anytime soon.

And that is how Baekhyun finds himself swimming in the waters around the captain’s ship a day later. He knows it's the right one because of the bird carving on the front. He wonders why the captain chose such an animal when they are on the sea and not in the air. He wonders what his name is, what his voice sounds like, what color his eyes are.

It's night time now, and the moon shines beautifully on the calm waves. Baekhyun blends in easily, and it's why he's favored by their queen. His camouflage in the evening is unbeatable and makes him the primary hunter - before he gave up that position. Baekhyun doesn't like harming the marine life anymore.

He tries to see if he can spot the captain on the deck, but he can only see the usual men. There is an open porthole window that he spots as he swims around. A candle light illuminates from somewhere in the room, even though Baekhyun’s eyes can easily adjust in the dark.

For some reason, his instinct is to wait, and Baekhyun swims freely for a while, eyes trained on that one window in hopes of a glimpse of the one he wishes to see.

After what seems like hours, the light waivers for a moment, and Baekhyun ducks beneath the water until only his eyes are visible and watches as a hand appears before the captain does. He looks much different with his hair dry and his eyes open. Baekhyun stays still and just admires as the captain seems to admire the moon. Something about him captivates Baekhyun in a way he can’t really explain to himself or others. Of course, the captain is handsome; there’s no denying that. But he’s more interested in figuring him out rather than having that pretty face to himself.

The human sighs before withdrawing from the window and closing it, leaving Baekhyun alone. He surfaces fully, silently listening to the rushing of the ocean and the sounds of the singing crew on the deck. It’d be ridiculous for him to ever get close to the ship and its captain, especially in his siren form. All he can do is just swim and watch from afar.

But in his human form, he could do more.

A smile slowly spreads onto Baekhyun’s pink lips, and he dives beneath the water, an idea already brewing in his mind.

 

Over the past week, Chanyeol has been looting and destroying as many ships as he can in his path, both pirate and government. He ends up capturing himself a good boatswain from the government to replace Yifan, though Minho seems a bit hesitant to comply. A few threats, and he has become a great addition to the crew and a betrayal to the country like the rest of them.

But now they need more men to work around the ship and fight in general. They capture several great men from Captain Zhang Yixing’s ship, but Chanyeol wants to be prepared for another run in with the sirens. He also needs to get someone from the North who knows more about the sirens than they do. There has to be some sort of weakness they have that other ships use to ward them off. Chanyeol can’t keep losing his men to the sea and its damned creatures.

They dock in a seaside town known to be dominated by pirate and generally ill-mannered, sea-bearing folk. The government hardly visits or resides, so he knows he can easily get many men. Maybe he can find some secrets from the locals about going against the sirens.

Chanyeol entrusts Junmyeon, the new quartermaster chosen by the crew, to find some good men as he resides in his quarters with Minseok, discussing navigation plans for the following month. He finds it interesting to watch Minseok’s quill glide over the paper as he maps routes for the ship to take on his latest map. He was also originally working for the government before Chanyeol captured him too, but they’re like family now as it’s been a few years since then. Minseok’s become accustomed to the buccaneer life quite well.

“I think we should stop here sometime soon,” the sailing master looks up over his glasses and points to a marked spot on the map. Leaning over the desk, Chanyeol stares at the location that he’s gesturing to and discovers it’s another port village with a well-developed market that they visit sometimes.

“For supplies?” he replies, sitting back in his chair. “I think that’s a good idea.”

“Well, not just for that,” Minseok clarifies, continuing his work. “I have a friend that lives there, and he sent me a letter asking for travel assistance. But he’s well-versed in witchcraft and the likes. He knows many things about creatures like sirens. He can help us if we can’t find anyone here.”

“Can he? I suppose that’s alright then,” Chanyeol shrugs. “Is he known in the village for such things?”

“Yes, his brother makes medicines while he performs healing spells and creates many spells to ward off evil from the village. His village adores him so.”

“Good, then I look forward to meeting him,” he offers a smile to Minseok, who returns it. Chanyeol trusts Minseok’s word, since the navigator is very intelligent, so he has no worries about trusting his friend and allowing him to stay onboard for a week or two until they reach whatever destination he’s heading towards.

A knock at the door has both men turning and looking up. Raising his brows as he wasn’t expecting any disruptions, Chanyeol speaks up, “Come in.”

It’s Junmyeon who appears in the doorway, along with someone else who stands behind him but is hidden. He smiles apologetically. “Sorry, Captain, but this, um, man claims he knows a lot about the sirens and can help us.” There’s a tinge of blush in the quartermaster’s cheeks that leaves Chanyeol confused but nonetheless intrigued. He wasn’t expecting to find an expert so soon. Junmyeon has only been searching for men for a day or so.

Sitting up and straightening his posture, he motions Junmyeon forward. “Bring him in.”

Chanyeol expects an older man with obvious wisdom in his years, or maybe a woman clouded in black and murmurs words of voodoo or ancient legends, even though he specified it was a man. He certainly doesn’t anticipate for his breath to be taken away by a stunningly beautiful young man with eyes and hair as black as the ink lying on his desk. His skin is pale and fair, unlike the tanned skin of all the seamen. Yet, the most surprising thing about him is how his clothes are dripping and his hair is damp, and he smells strongly of saltwater, like he just took a swim in the sea before boarding their ship.

Those dark eyes lock with Chanyeol’s, and the stranger smiles brightly with milky white teeth, eyes thinning. “It’s nice to meet you, Captain. My name is Baekhyun, and I think I can be perfect help for you and your crew against the sirens,” he speaks with a lovely voice akin to ringing bells. Something about it is so enchanting that it takes Chanyeol a moment to reply.

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol folds his arms across the desk and puts on a serious expression. “How can you be of service to my ship? How do you know about the sirens?”

Baekhyun pieces together a smooth, confident answer. “My home far away knows many things about the sirens, and they have known for centuries. I know all of their weaknesses, and I know which spots of the sea are the most concentrated with them.” It’s not exactly a lie. “I can teach you all of these things if you let me come aboard and sail with you, Captain.” Something like a prideful smirk appears on his lips, and Chanyeol would be lying if he said it didn't reel him in immediately.

As if to challenge him, he raises a brow. “We set sail in two days. Can you fight and pull your own weight?”

“I assure you, Captain,” Baekhyun walks past Junmyeon and places his wet hands on the desk, hair dripping onto the wood and a droplet staining the corner of Minseok’s map. He smiles haughtily, and Chanyeol notices a hint of shadows along his eyelids as if he were wearing makeup, and his eyes aren't black like Chanyeol suspected, but a dark metallic silver. The young captain’s breath is caught in his throat as Baekhyun utters his next words.

“I've slain more men than you can imagine.”

 

The strange man named Baekhyun becomes a regular part of the crew in just the one month they have been out at sea. Chanyeol always finds himself being surprised at certain things he does and how he manages to make the entire crew become enchanted by him so quickly. He’s become quite the mood-maker on the ship and is always leading the crew into a song, though he never sings himself and claims he has a terrible voice. Baekhyun is smiley and talkative, and he’s eager to help anytime he can, especially asking Chanyeol if he needs help with this and that.

Chanyeol has to admit that he has him entranced as well, ever since he introduced himself. He was a bit concerned about the oddity of Baekhyun at first, considering his appearance. Junmyeon even pulled him aside once they started sailing and explained how he found Baekhyun running from a man who was screaming, “Thief! He stole my clothes!” The young man recognized Junmyeon somehow and asked him for help, and once they were away from his pursuer, Baekhyun further explained that he came to help out _The Phoenix_ with its siren situation. Junmyeon still thinks there’s something off about their new recruit, and Chanyeol agrees, but Baekhyun’s become such a bright member of the crew.

One night, they’d been randomly fired at and attacked by the Jung sisters’ ship, _Sea Vixen_ , and Chanyeol had been caught so off-guard that he wasn’t at his best wits. Jessica was a well-trained swordswoman, and she easily knocked his sword out of his hand, holding her sharp blade to his neck within moments.

“Give us all your loot, and I won’t slit your throat, Park,” she says angelically, though her gaze is anything but. He’s completely out of options, but he’d rather die than give up his fortunes, as greedy as it sounds. He’s a pirate; what can he say?

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol grins, noticing a figure approaching out of the brawl of men behind them.

But before Jessica can swing her blade, she senses the stranger and spins around, clanging swords with Baekhyun, who smiles at her. He’s in no way good at handling a sword, as Chanyeol’s found out after their first encounter with a government ship, but he can do as much as fend himself off long enough for Chanyeol to grab his own weapon and spear it through the woman’s chest. It’s a dirty move, he knows, but fighting is never fair on their ships.

“I don’t need saving,” Chanyeol grumbles later once Krystal has retreated with a dead sister and a broken heart.

“You’re funny,” Baekhyun smiles brightly at him as he mops the deck along with the other men in the dead of night, cleaning up the blood and dirt from the battle.

“How’s that?” Chanyeol furrows his brows, looking angry.

“Your mouth is saying harsh words, but your eyes are saying thank you,” the shorter man chuckles, poking a finger into the captain’s chest. He then sighs, still smiling at Chanyeol’s dumbfounded expression, and supports himself on his mop. “Such wide eyes can tell such long stories, you know?”

Chanyeol declares then that Baekhyun truly is strange. And yet, his strangeness helps them.  Once Baekhyun starts to go over methods of keeping the sirens at bay, some of his claims are so odd that hardly any of the crew believes he’s being honest.

“Sirens hate it when their song is interrupted,” Baekhyun explains one afternoon as he stands before most of the crew that work on deck. “So, other than plugging your ears with wax, you can sing to drown them out!” He smiles excitedly and expects the same reaction, but instead the rest of the crew, along with Chanyeol, stare dumbly back at him.

“You want us to all sing together?” Minho asks from the back of the group with an unbelieving look.

“Yes,” Baekhyun blinks, wondering why they all look confused. “The sirens won't be able to get to you if you drown them out with your own voice. And their songs are their pride - shut them out, and they'll leave.”

“Where did you get this guy from, Chanyeol?” Jongdae, the cook who wanted to see what the fun was about, asks.

Looking around, the young captain sees all of his crew staring at him for some sort of validation, even Junmyeon is giving him a look. He presses his lips together and turns back to face Baekhyun from the front of the group. “It seems reliable to me,” he shrugs, Fei squawking and flapping her wings from the movement. “I haven't seen any of you singing when the sirens have visited.”

“You've only been around the sirens once,” Junmyeon mutters, earning a glare from his captain.

“Just trust him. He sounds like he knows what he's talking about,” Chanyeol reassures, earning a bright and joyful smile from Baekhyun.

“Yes! All of you love to sing! As long as we sing together, the sirens will cower,” Baekhyun encourages, pumping a fist in the air, and the men all hum in final, reluctant agreement.

But it saves their asses as just one day later, they sail straight into siren territory early in the morning, when the fog is coating the ship in a thick mist. Chanyeol is asleep when suddenly he is jolted awake by Junmyeon grabbing him by his sleep shirt and hauling him up to the deck of the ship.

“Sing, Captain, help us sing!” he urges, and the young captain finds himself hurriedly singing a song with the rest of his crew as they do their work.

Baekhyun appears, but he isn't singing and hurriedly runs over to Chanyeol like he's afraid. The taller male is drowsy and confused as Baekhyun hides behind him, and he isn't singing. Chanyeol turns to scold him for not participating in his own idea but then hands are clinging to his shoulders, and he hears the softest, melodic voice singing along in his ear. Time seems to stop, and Chanyeol can't see how Baekhyun could ever claim that he cannot sing. He finds himself not singing and listening closely to Baekhyun instead.

After their third song, all goes quiet and no other voices are heard. Junmyeon does the brave act of hanging over the edge to stare in the water before proudly proclaiming, “They're gone!”

Baekhyun slides out from behind Chanyeol and does a dramatic bow. The men cheer and laugh in the early morning at his humorous display and admirable wits, and Chanyeol lets a bright smile overtake his features too.

That night Jongdae and the other cooks prepare a grand feast in celebration for their first victory against the sirens that have terrorized them. The men break out the beer and rum in cheer, and the evening is full of smiles, drunken songs, and messy eating. Baekhyun admits to himself that it's more fun than he's ever had in his entire existence. But he gets a bit claustrophobic being in a confined space with cheery, drunk, and loud men, and he escapes out to the deck for fresh air.

Staring out at the moonlit sea, he muses over his decisions. He knows he's in way over his head, and there's a great possibility that one of the sirens could have sensed him on the ship, but he's never been so happy in his boring life. Being around humans is exhausting but exhilarating, and sailing out on a pirate ship makes every day different than the last. And Chanyeol, the young captain, is much more enchanting up close and awake. He's everything Baekhyun could have imagined and more. That smile he saw in the morning - he wishes he could see it every day for the rest of his life.

“Escaping the crowd?” a sudden voice nearly startles him and causes Baekhyun to spill some of the rum from his cup into the salty water below. He turns to see Chanyeol standing there with a smile toying with the corners of his lips.

“I'm not much of a drinker,” Baekhyun admits with a shy grin. “What about you?”

“High tolerance,” Chanyeol shrugs with pride, moving to stand beside the shorter man and gaze at the water. “Been drinking heavily since I was old enough to hold a bottle, you could say.”

“...How long ago was that?” Baekhyun turns to him with a smug look.

“You little—! You have no room to speak, short stuff,” Chanyeol snorts at Baekhyun's smirk. “How old are you again? Twelve?”

“Nice try,” he rolls his eyes. If only Chanyeol knew he was three times his mother’s age.

Their conversation settles there for a moment, and both men look up at the bright moon, only a crescent, but a beautiful moon nonetheless. Secretly glancing at one another, Baekhyun finds that Chanyeol’s russet hair looks black in this light, and Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun looks particularly glowing at this time of night. They both open their mouths to say something at the same time and then blush, quickly looking away in quiet embarrassment.

“Um,” the siren tries first, “I wanted to thank you for backing me up there. I wasn't sure anyone would've believed me if it weren't for your encouragement.”

“I doubt it,” Chanyeol replies bluntly with a joking smile, “but you're welcome. I should really, uh, thank you for helping us.” His cheeks turn red, and he averts his eyes. Baekhyun figures with a sly smile that it's the first time the captain has ever really thanked any member of his crew.

“How do you know so much about them anyways?” Chanyeol knows he's asked this before when they met, but he just wants to change the subject and hopes Baekhyun will tell him more about his mysterious and odd self.

“I just grew up knowing because of my home.” It's not exactly a lie - just a stretch of the truth. Desperate to get the spotlight off of himself, Baekhyun takes a sip from his cup before asking a question for Chanyeol. “How long have you been a captain, Captain?”

“You can call me Chanyeol, you know. Most people only call me Captain when we're in battle.” That’s not completely true either, but Chanyeol wants to hear Baekhyun say his name.

“Okay, _Chanyeol_ ,” Baekhyun snorts, “when did you become a captain?”

A spark travels down Chanyeol’s spine and his chest warms from the sound of his own name from those lips - or maybe it was the alcohol.

“Well, my mother was a captain, but she had me, so she took all of her riches, sold her ship, and she raised me by the sea. She never wanted me to be a pirate though,” Chanyeol laughs a bit at that, recalling some long ago memories. “I think it was built in me though - the sea, I mean. I think she knew it was inevitable that I’d follow in her footsteps. When I was eighteen, I joined this ship, originally run by Captain Kim Jaejoong. He died by my hand and the crew. I took over at twenty. And now I’m twenty-six with a full crew and a ship to boast about.”

“That long? How come I’ve never seen - I _mean_ ,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “How come you haven’t been around the sirens? This entire part of the sea is their realm.” He almost blew his cover, and his heart thumps irregularly at the tiny panicking moment.

“We’re from the South. We’ve just recently been sailing up north, and that’s when we ran into the sirens. The attacks have mainly been at night, so it’s my men that have been the witnesses. But the last time before today, I saw them for the first time, and I nearly lost my life, but…” Chanyeol furrows his brows, remembering something and then digging into an inner pocket of his coat.

“But?” Baekhyun smiles inwardly, awaiting his next words eagerly.

“I was saved, but there was no one there when I came to,” he continues, producing the very sand dollar that Baekhyun left with him that day on the beach. “I found this in my pocket, but it could just be a coincidence. Do you know?” His chocolate brown eyes look to Baekhyun’s for answers.

“Hmm?” the siren pretends to muse and ponder as if he really is some siren expert and not the actual being itself. With a smile, his dark eyes glint in amusement. “Perhaps you really were saved by a siren, Chanyeol.”

 

A week later, _The Phoenix_ stops in a nearby port village, one with a bountiful market and plenty of pirate heritage. They have visited here once or twice this summer, but this time is only for a day before they’re off to sail again. For Baekhyun, this is exciting. He only got a single glimpse of land when he was chasing down Chanyeol’s ship, but this time he has longer to explore. But he’s in no way going to explore on his own.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun throws open the door to the captain’s quarters once they’ve docked.

Chanyeol looks up in confusion, another drafted letter to his mother sitting on the desk in front of him and quill in hand. He isn’t expecting any interruptions, considering most of the crew are out getting supplies or just exploring the town doing who knows what. But he can’t lie and say he isn’t a bit happy to see Baekhyun. “...Yes?”

“Come out to the market with me! I want to see it!” Baekhyun exclaims with the brightest and most excited expression on his face. He moves over to grab Chanyeol’s wrist and attempt to drag him up from his chair. He’s so delighted that he can hardly contain himself. Baekhyun knows the human-dominated land is full of many treasures that he cannot view from sea, ship, or shore.

“What? You can’t go by yourself?” Chanyeol gives a bit resistance, baffled by Baekhyun’s enthusiasm.

“No, you’re coming with me,” he replies sternly. “You can’t stay on the ship all day anyways!”

Chanyeol sighs but smiles and stands up. His letter to his mother can wait, especially if it means putting on his land legs and going out with Baekhyun. It’s definitely worth it when Baekhyun shows him the largest grin and starts dragging him out of his quarters and off of the deck of the ship. He’s just like a thrilled child as he hurries down the plank and causes Chanyeol to stumble a bit at his speed.

They come to a stop when Minseok stands in their way, a tall, unknown man dressed in black robes at his side. The sailing master cocks a brow at Chanyeol’s hand connected to Baekhyun, but he doesn’t say anything related to it. “Chanyeol, this is the friend I was talking about, Zitao,” he introduces, motioning to the stern-looking male beside him with sharp eyes and multiple piercings.

“It’s nice to meet you, Captain,” Zitao greets with a polite bow. He sure does look the part of someone who dabbles in magic and witchcraft. “I hope you don’t mind me coming aboard your majestic ship.”

“Of course not, glad to have you aboard,” Chanyeol nods, feeling Baekhyun’s questioning eyes burning holes into the side of his head. He wasn’t part of the crew when Zitao was discussed.

Zitao’s kohl-lined eyes slide over to the siren standing just slightly behind Chanyeol as the captain and Minseok discuss boarding arrangements briefly. His gaze holds Baekhyun’s for a moment before his eyes viciously narrow, and his lips curl into a slight sneer. It makes Baekhyun’s bones go cold. _Does he know?_ He isn't sure what to think and just glares back, tightening his hold on Chanyeol’s palm as if to say, _I dare you_.

Their mini-glare battle is broken off as both Chanyeol and Minseok give their mutual goodbyes for the afternoon, and Zitao follows the latter aboard with a trunk of his things. Baekhyun feels a bit uneasy with that exchange a moment ago, but he tries to not let it affect him as he follows Chanyeol along to the market.

Once they meet the market, Baekhyun stops and gapes at the size of it. The numerous stalls seem to go on forever, filled to the brim with food, clothing, and all sort of trinkets that Baekhyun can’t name. He’s so amazed that his hand grips the hem of Chanyeol’s jacket reflexively in excitement. “Whoa,” he breathes.

“Never seen a market before?” the young captain jokes with a laugh.

“Never,” Baekhyun replies sincerely, still taking in the sight.

“Wait - you’re serious?” Chanyeol looks at him in surprise. He knows Baekhyun came from a small town by the shore but to have never seen a market is unheard of.

“I’ve lived at home my whole life,” he says sheepishly. “I’ve never seen something like this. Mother never let me leave.”

“Then how are you here now?”

Baekhyun just smiles at him and avoids the question by dashing forward with Chanyeol in tow towards the first booth.

It's a little trinket shop with dried-out sea stars and jarred baby sharks among other souvenirs of sorts that make Baekhyun frown. Why kill the poor things if you won't put them to good use? With a grumble, he continues along with the rest of the crowd, passing a few more stalls that are similar before his nose smells a delectable scent.

“Oooh, Chanyeol, what is that?” Baekhyun asks gleefully to the taller man. It smells sweet and makes his mouth water.

The russet-haired man sniffs the air and purses his lips before straining to get a look at the next stall ahead. “It smells like fruit? Pineapple, maybe?”

“Pineapple? What's that?” Baekhyun has never heard of such a thing and mumbles it a few times. It's a funny word to say.

“It's a fruit that grows around here,” Chanyeol explains, maneuvering through the crowd with Baekhyun and towards the stall with smoke billowing out and the sounds of a grill. “The locals grill it. Jongdae and I tried it once. You want some?”

Baekhyun nods, still not quite sure what this pineapple stuff is. Does it taste as sweet as it smells? They don't have many sweet things in the sea, so he's already a bit eager.

Chanyeol weaves through the crowd and up the stall, leaving Baekhyun behind before reappearing a moment later with something triangular and yellow with char marks on a stick. The younger male steals a bite, juices from the fruit staining his lips as he chews and hands it to Baekhyun.

“Try it,” he says with his mouth full. “You'll like it.”

Hesitantly, he lifts the food towards his mouth and takes a bite. It's warm and a little mushy from being cooked but deliciously sweet. His eyes widen in amazement as he takes another bite of the treat. “This is good, Chanyeol!”

“Told you,” Chanyeol snickers, drawn to the innocent way he reacts to the new food. Feeling joyous enough, he starts to lead them along and stops at a few more food stands, letting Baekhyun taste all sorts of new things, though he rejects the grilled baby octopus Chanyeol purchases.

He likes watching the wonder and enjoyment spread into Baekhyun's features as he tastes new things and gazes at interesting people, such as an elderly woman who makes beautiful blankets from a large loom. It makes Chanyeol remember his first times exploring other places along the coast and makes him wish the afternoon would never end.

As the sky becomes a pretty hue of mixed shades of orange, pink, and red, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are tired out from their previous elation and the market has quieted down from its commotion. They're wandering around an open stall filled with jewelry, clothing, and other items. Most are more expensive than other things sold at the market, but Baekhyun is interested in just feeling the soft beaded scarves in the corner, the gentle texture unknown to him. The young captain watches from the other side of the tented area, standing by the jewelry display. He looks back to the gold and silver necklaces, earrings, rings, and hairpins, all feminine-looking objects. He can't help but admire one specific set of hairpins, silver with a starfish-shaped brooch decorated with a single black pearl. Chanyeol tries not to get carried away, but his thoughts overcome him, and he finds himself ushering over the old man and quietly asking to purchase the hairpins, handing over several gold coins. Taking the hairpins, he places them gingerly in his pocket before Baekhyun waltzes over.

“Can we go look at the gardens? That lady in the stall next door said there are pretty flowers just past the market,” he gives a little pout of his lips, and Chanyeol gives in for the millionth time that day.

She was right; there are gardens, and they are spectacular, blooming with tons of roses and flowers he cannot name. Baekhyun is absolutely thrilled as if he's never seen flowers before and sits himself down on a bench as he gazes around at the floral view.

A tiny illumination catches his eye before it quickly disappears, and then it appears at another spot and another. “Chanyeol, what are all of those little lights appearing? Am I imagining things? Are they fairies?” he tugs on the captain’s sleeves and points.

“Huh?” he looks away from a bush of some flower he can't name to see Baekhyun pointing at a flickering firefly.

“They're fireflies, bugs. You've never seen them before?” Chanyeol blinks.

“Never,” Baekhyun confesses in awe. They're insects! Insects that light up! “We don't have them where I come from.”

It's odd, but Chanyeol ignores that to admire Baekhyun’s side profile and the way his eyes light up each time one of the fireflies illuminate. His hand delves into his pocket where the hairpins lie. He’s not sure why he bought them, but Baekhyun’s inky hair always falls into his eyes, and even now the smaller man tucks his bangs behind his ear.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmurs.

“Hmm?” the other man turns with a smile, only to become wide-eyed when a warm hand moves to cup his cheek momentarily. He watches wordlessly as the young captain produces two pieces of jewelry, and then brushes his bangs to the side with a gentle touch. Baekhyun’s eyes close as he slides the hairpins parallel to each other in his hair.

His eyes flutter open when Chanyeol’s touch withdraws, and the siren smiles cheekily. “Do you fancy me to be a woman, Captain?” They’re only centimeters apart, thighs touching and noses nearly brushing.

“No,” Chanyeol whispers, inching closer, “I think you are more beautiful than any woman or man I’ve met.”

Their lips meet, stealing Baekhyun’s breath, and he grips the shoulders of Chanyeol’s coat, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The younger man’s lips are a bit dry but warm, and the siren’s cheeks grow hot as he realizes that he’s actually kissing Chanyeol, the captain he spared only a month and a half ago. But he doesn't mind it. No, not at all. In fact, he adores it and wishes it lasted longer when Chanyeol finally withdraws.

“Fuck,” the captain all but groans.

Baekhyun finds himself getting used to the gruff curses later that evening when he's spread out on the sheets of the captain’s bed.

 

If the crew didn't notice Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s mutual attraction before, they definitely notice it now. Neither of them are subtle in their glances, lover’s spats, or touches. Sometimes Minseok and Junmyeon turn away with twisted expressions of disgust or block crew members from going near the captain’s private room when the two are _busy_. But all in all, no one minds it and if they do, they don't speak out about it. Anyone who crosses the captain’s path is a dead man.

The only one visibly turned off is Zitao. The temporary crew member only glares at Baekhyun whenever he appears. Minseok asks him constantly why he doesn’t like Baekhyun, but Zitao never replies. He never says anything rude to Baekhyun either, only stares at him with those dark eyes in narrowed slits. Yet, Zitao always seems to be around when Baekhyun is speaking to Chanyeol. The siren will turn away to find those cat-like eyes watching him closely, only to disappear when Chanyeol turns as well.

Baekhyun isn’t stupid. He’s not sure how, but he knows that Zitao knows he’s not human. Whether he knows that Baekhyun is a siren or not is debatable. Baekhyun can’t do much about it, though, and he can only hope they will reach Zitao’s destination soon, so he won’t have to live in fear of the truth slipping from that man’s tongue.

 

“Captain, do you have a moment?” Chanyeol nearly startles as he opens the door out of his quarters to see Zitao, shrouded in black as usual, standing there, his heeled boots making him just a tad taller than the older man.

“Um, yes, I suppose so,” he backs back into his room, opening the door wider to allow Zitao inside. “What is it?”

Zitao doesn’t say anything at first, shutting the door behind him before motioning for Chanyeol to sit down in his chair. Confused, the captain does as asked and the other man sits in a chair across from him. Crossing his legs, Zitao smiles.

“What do you _really_ know about your lover, Baekhyun, Captain?”

 

The men are roaring at the dinner table over another amazing meal delivered by the cooks and plenty of rum. Baekhyun only eats his share before retiring out to the deck. It’s evening and the sky is dark, only illuminated by the light of the moon and the hundreds of twinkling stars. No one else is there, and he’s alone. He wishes for Chanyeol, but the captain didn’t want to be disturbed as he sorted out pirate things with Junmyeon. The latter had come back, but Baekhyun figures that Chanyeol is still busy.

Leaning against the railing of the ship, he listens quietly to the sounds of the ocean and feels the sea breeze kissing his skin. He does miss it - the sea. Baekhyun misses swimming with the marine life, and he misses his people, but it isn’t enough to keep him from Chanyeol or _The Phoenix_. He knows it’s inevitable that eventually he’ll be found out as a fraud, but he hopes that comes before he’s found. Mother does not take kindly for her children to wander away, and he’s been gone for far too long.

The sound of splashing in the water catches his attention, and Baekhyun blinks and leans over to see white clashing against the dark sea - a humanoid form and a scaled tail. His eyes widen, and he stops breathing as Sehun breaches the surface, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s from far below.

“So this is where you’ve been,” Sehun calls with narrowed eyes, and Baekhyun flinches. “I knew you were too obsessed with those humans. Now you've joined them?”

“It's not like that! I just—I like—”

“That man you spared,” Sehun finishes for him. His hand skids across the water as he lashes his arm out in anger. “You’re in love with him? A human? Have you lost your goddamned mind? You don’t belong there!”

Baekhyun’s fingers dig into the wood of the railing, anger building in his chest. He knows Sehun’s right, but he doesn’t want to admit it. “You don’t know anything!”

“Maybe I don’t,” the blond siren gives a splash of his tail as he turns around, “but Mother will know. She’ll know everything.”

Baekhyun sucks in a quick breath of fear. “Se—!” He can hardly say the other man’s name before he disappears beneath the water. His hands tremble as he realizes the weight of Sehun’s words. He’s going to tell Mother, the queen of all of the sirens. She will end Baekhyun now that she knows where he is - and maybe Chanyeol too. She has the power to cause tsunamis and destroy all land and could drown the entire ship with just a flick of her wrist.

He needs to tell Chanyeol. He needs to warn him...but he can’t. That would mean explaining himself, and Baekhyun could never do that. He’s too afraid that Chanyeol will reject him once he knows the truth.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Baekhyun yanks at his own hair, jostling the two pins still resting there and keeping the hair out of his face. He has to keep quiet for now and hope that Sehun was lying about telling Mother. Baekhyun gathers his stressed emotions and makes his way towards Chanyeol’s quarters in hopes that he can steal some sort of comfort. He ends up passing by Zitao, who gives him a sort of snarky smile instead of the usual glare.

Baekhyun is confused but opens the door to Chanyeol’s cabin. “Chanyeol?” he smiles as he steps inside, seeing the young captain sitting on the edge of his bed. Crossing the distance across the creaky wooden flooring, Baekhyun sits beside him, touching shoulders. “What are you do—”

“Why did you lie to me?” Chanyeol interrupts him, not turning to look at him, eyes focused on the floor.

“Lie to you? Chanyeol, what...?” Baekhyun startles as a hand latches onto his wrist, and Chanyeol finally looks at him with fury and betrayal in his brown eyes.

“You’re one of them, aren’t you? You’re a siren, and that’s why you know so much about them!” the captain’s voice raises to nearly a shout, and Baekhyun’s shrinks away. His head lowers in shame, and his heart beats loudly in his chest, wrist trembling as he realizes that Chanyeol _knows_. That’s why Zitao was smiling and why he was near Chanyeol’s room. He told him.

“Chanyeol, it’s not like that!” Baekhyun replies quickly, shaking off Chanyeol’s grip and standing up, trying to mend the situation.

“What’s it like then, huh? You come in with a lie and seduce me in hoping that you can trick me into - into loving you! And then when I start to believe it, you’re gonna drag me down too?” Chanyeol’s eyes are glassy and he looks hurt and infuriated all the same. His fists clench at his sides and shake.

“The only lie I told you was my past and who I am! Yes, I’m one of them! I’ve dragged down tons of men and women to their deaths, but I wouldn’t dare do that to you. I mean, I was the one who…” Baekhyun’s voice breaks, and he bites his lip. Moving towards the desk, he yanks Chanyeol’s coat off of the chair and digs into one of the inner pockets, retrieving that smooth white sand dollar. “I was the one who gave you this. I didn’t know why at the time, but I dragged you out of the water and swam all the way to the shore. I ripped your shirt, and I took the water out of your lungs. It was me, and all of this was for you!”

The captain falls silent. He would demand for proof, but the fact that he knew Chanyeol’s shirt was ripped was proof enough. He never told him that. Looking into Baekhyun’s eyes, he sees nothing but truth and pleading. “You’re telling the truth?” he asks in a quiet murmur, moving towards the siren and gently taking the sand dollar from him.

“I have nothing to lie about now, do I?” Baekhyun gives a small smile. “I’m not here to hurt you or anyone. I’ve felt more alive on this ship with you and everyone else than ever before. I wish I could stay here forever.”

“You mean that?” All of Chanyeol’s insecurities melt away when Baekhyun nods, and he places the sand dollar on the bed before taking the shorter man into his arms. Baekhyun buries his face in Chanyeol’s neck and sighs at the comfort in his embrace. And it’s then that he remembers Sehun and the impending arrival of Mother.

With a gasp, Baekhyun pulls away. “Chanyeol, my mother she’s—!”

A crack of lightning and a groan of thunder has them both jumping. Rain begins to pour from the sky and pelt loudly against the deck and window. It’s so instantaneous that they barely have time to hold onto the bolted-down bed frame as the ship rocks at a dramatic angle.

“What the hell?” Chanyeol curses, trying to maintain balance on the rocking ship long enough to grab his coat, stuffing the sand dollar in it for good measure.

“She’s here. Mother is here,” Baekhyun breathes out frightfully. “They’re here for me, Chanyeol.”

“For you?” he turns to him in surprise. “The sirens?”

“Yes, they found out where I am, and now they’re here to punish me and take me back,” he says quietly with slumped shoulder. Baekhyun can already hear the shouts of men against the roar of the ocean and the storm. “We’re not allowed to leave home and meddle with humans.”

“Well then we’ll just make them go away like before,” Chanyeol replies confidently, taking Baekhyun by the hand and leading him towards the door.

“No, Chanyeol, we can’t! This is Mother, and you can’t go against her!” he argues, trying to rip his hand out of the other man’s grasp. His words fall on deaf ears and the door to the deck is thrust open and water instantly pelts them. The wind is strong, and Baekhyun struggles to see against the rain, holding onto Chanyeol’s hand to stay put as the ship rocks back and forth against the angry waves. Yet he manages to get one look at the sea beyond the ship and gapes.

“Chanyeol...look…”

Swarms of sirens surround the ship with their angelic faces and melodic tunes. More than ever before push and shove at the massive ship and call Chanyeol’s men slowly below. Only Zitao is immune somehow as he gathers Minseok and Junmyeon in his hold, even Chanyeol is finding it hard to focus with all the voices calling to him. But Baekhyun tightens his grip to remind him he’s there.

The siren can feel all of his brothers’ and sisters’ glares and hear the aggravation in their songs. But he can feel something else more than anything. Mother is lurking somewhere beneath the water, and it terrifies him.

And then she appears.

A massive black tail, the size of a blue whale’s, appears out of the water, slapping the surface and sending huge waves. Chanyeol almost thinks it’s a whale until a woman the size of a giant appears above the water, long black hair framing her stunningly beautiful face. She renders everyone, including the sirens, silent, and Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun tremble against him. This must be Mother.

“Baekhyun,” she speaks, loudly and clearly over the storm. Personally, he’s hardly ever seen Mother in person. She never mothers them herself, so Baekhyun was raised by older sirens around him. Hearing his own name come from her lips chills him to the bone. “How dare you use the magic I gifted you with to become a traitor? You sided with these _humans_ to push away your own brethren!”

“It was not my intention, Mother! I would never purposefully betray you or anyone. I only left because I feel like I belong here. I love this man, Mother,” Baekhyun says, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand once for emphasis.

“Impossible. You must have lost your mind on this little adventure of yours.” Mother scoffs. “Come now or I will destroy these men and their tiny ship.”

Chanyeol thrashes out and opens his mouth, but Baekhyun stops him with a hand to his chest. He stops and looks down at the shorter man with confusion in his eyes. The siren only smiles at him sadly with tear-filled metallic eyes.

“No, Baekhyun, no,” Chanyeol pleads once he understands, and the other man lets go of his hand. “You can’t—we can still…”

“I have to go, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun murmurs softly, trying to soothe the suddenly distraught pirate. Standing on the tips of his toes he gives him a lasting kiss on the lips and feels Chanyeol touch the pins in his hair one last time. “I’m sorry.”

“Will I see you again?”

Baekhyun just smiles at him before letting go. Chanyeol isn’t sure if the water on his face is rain or tears as he watches Baekhyun dive into the ocean becoming his true self as his clothes disappear and a black tail splashes in the water. He doesn’t resurface.

“I am taking away Baekhyun’s magic,” Mother speaks to Chanyeol, Zitao, and the remaining members of the ship. “He will not be able to meet you on land ever again. I will spare you for now, humans.”

With that, all of the sirens retreat, and Mother leaves with one splash of her huge tail. Chanyeol collapses to his knees on the deck of _The Phoenix_ , holding on to the lingering last moments with his love.

 

“Got anything for me today, Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol looks up as he hangs the ‘CLOSED’ sign on the door of the bakery and locks up. “No, not today, Mrs. Choi,” he smiles brightly at the older woman. “We completely sold out of bread today.”

“Ah, it’s no problem. I was just on my way home anyways,” she replies with a laugh, her breath showing in the winter air.

“Have you seen Yerim?” he asks before she starts to walk off. “I sent her off to buy apples from Ms. Kim, but she hasn’t come back.” Chanyeol isn’t too worried as his daughter has been known to wander off and come back before it gets too dark.

“Ah, I think I saw her by the shore earlier with a bag full of apples. Such a smart girl you have, Mr. Park.”

“Well, I’ve raised her myself all these years,” Chanyeol bows in thanks. “See you tomorrow, Mrs. Choi. Thank you.”

It’s been eight years since Chanyeol gave up his life on the sea. After what happened, he could only take two more years before he gave the ship to Junmyeon and settled down up in the North. There he started a normal life in a port town, becoming an apprentice to the local baker, even at his age. Somehow, he managed to fall in love again with a woman named Sooyoung, only to lose her as she gave birth to their little girl, Yerim. It broke his heart for the second time, but he’s done his best to pick up the pieces again and raise Yerim on his own. Now she’s a bright five year old and is his entire world.

He tries not to think about Baekhyun anymore, especially now that his wife is gone. Chanyeol tries not to remember his bright smiles, his twinkling eyes, or his voice as he sang. He tries not to recall the soft skin beneath his fingertips or the pretty lips pressed against his own, or even the last kiss. But most nights he finds himself lying in bed and being unable to sleep because he remembers too much from that summer ten years ago.

“Papa!”

Chanyeol turns around to see his little girl running towards him, her blue dress and white coat fluttering as her shoes tap against the cobblestone roads. It’s cute as she puffs out air, carrying the heavy bag of apples. With a bright smile, he bends down and opens his arms as Yerim runs into them.

“Hey, baby,” he kisses her chubby cheek. “Where have you been?”

“I went to the beach, Papa!” Yerim answers cheerily as he takes her hand and starts to continue walking back to their home.

“Did you?”

“Yeah, and I met a mermaid! He was singing and sounded so lonely, so I went and kept him company,” she says, and Chanyeol laughs. Yerim is always making up little stories about monsters under her bed and fairies, so this doesn’t surprise him at all.

“That’s a merman, honey, not a maid,” he corrects.

“He gave me a pretty shell, and he said that I’m the prettiest girl he’s ever seen,” Yerim continues to babble. “He said he knew you, Papa. Do you know any mermaids?”

Chanyeol’s heart pauses, and the man stops walking, looking down at his daughter in surprise. It couldn’t be. “Did he have a name, Yeri?”

“Ah, he did!” She looks up at him with the brightest smile, and the setting sun glints off of a silver hairpin tucked into her hair that Chanyeol can’t recall was there before. “His name is Baekhyun, Papa!”

**Author's Note:**

> give kudos, bookmark, and comment! thank you


End file.
